Danny Phantom-X-Teen Titans
by The4thBoy
Summary: When villains merge, it caused a change in the universe. That takes former defenders of the world out of retirement to fight not only the villain, but each other. Hopefully Sounds better, trust me. I've made a OC as well and there are other chapters besides the characters presented
1. Introduction

_**Danny Phantom X Teen Titans (DP Perspective)**_

 _A lot of heads up so get ready, this is my first fanfic and it's basically a modified version of the video game Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe. I am going to do stories from both sides of the spectrum but I am much more well-versed in the Danny Phantom lore so this is more easy. This is set about 20 years in the future where the couples are DannyxSam, TuckerxValerie, RobinxStarfire and BeastBoyxRaven. Couples do have children with the exception for TuckerxValerie and BeastBoyxRaven. Danny and Sam have a daughter named Dawn (Age 12) and so do Robin and Starfire; with theirs being pulled from the comic material (Mar'i Grayson (Age 12)). I don't own the rights to Danny Phantom, Teen Titans, Mortal Kombat or DC. They are all the individual creative properties of Nickelodeon, Butch Patrick, DC Comics and NetherRealm. So please have fun with mine._

Introduction

Peril is incoming and Earth doesn't sense it. Vlad has been floating in space for over 30 years but with him has the demon Trigon inside of him since his impact with the meteor. He has been waiting for the time to awaken from his slumber. Now is the time. His awakening sent power throughout the galaxy and joined the universes of retired crime fighters who have nothing but friends and family keeping them intact. No hunger for crime because of no crime.

UNTIL NOW!

DUNNDUNNDUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

I will try get as many chapters out as possible


	2. Chapter 1: Dawn Phantom

_**Chapter 1: Dawn Phantom**_

Dawn, being the 12 year old filled with life was flying around the lovely Amity Park in the rule of Mayor Tucker Foley. She was just living life and embracing the luscious air. She remembered that her mother told her to ask Mayor Tucker something. She then stopped and decided to sit down and leave a message at the answering machine. "Hey Mom, I'm going to stop by the Mayor's because…. y'know. Bye!" She entered the Mayor's office to sight one Tucker Foley stressed and frustrated at the issues shown before him.

"Hello, Mr Mayor?"

"Oh, Dawn. It's so glad to see you. How are your parents?"

"They're cool. Pretty alright since there's nothing to do. Anyways I've got 2 questions I want to ask you?"

"Shoot Ahead?" "I've been seeing a lot of disappearances of a lot of people in Amity Park?"

"Well, it's not only Amity Park but Washington, Illinois and lots of other cities have had notice of disappearances as well. I've tried to contact President but he's been dealing with issues of his own."

"I want to help."

"Look, I need as much help as I can but I can't risk you getting hurt and your parents are 2 of my best friends. They trust me. So sorry."

"Ok then."

Dawn decided to think outside the box to help. She thought the Ghost Zone might have something to do with it. She prepared herself with equipment and headed to the Ghost Zone with questions.

"Hello!? Anyone?! I've got some questions about some-" She was interrupted by a lunging Ember with a knife.

"Who the hell are you, little missy? You a halfa?"

"Yes, why?"

"Then you're responsible for the disappearances of our kind!"

"Wait, are ghosts disappearing from your world? Because many of the living have disappeared all over the world!" Out of curiosity and shock, Ember released the knife from Dawn's throat.

"So this is an entirely different enemy all together?"

"What's your name?"

"I'm Dawn and you are?"

"Ember McLain."

"Are you willing to join me to find out what's going on?"

"Well-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ember was in agonising pain as an aura transported both Dawn and Ember in a forest not of their world and replaced Ember with a mysterious figure. "EMBER!"

Suddenly a red figure with a lightning bolt on his chest popped up out of nowhere.

"Where am I? Is this Keystone?"

"Who are you?" the figure responded with Rage

"I am WALLY WEST! YOU ARE NOT FROM THIS WORLD AND YOU WILL BE SENT BACK THERE!"

Dawn was only 12 and she was fighting with a 34 year old infused with anger and uncanny super-speed. She was just tricking Wally with her intangibility and quick wit. Wally was cooling down from his anger and gave Dawn the opportunity to attack with an Ecto-Blast that knocked him out and capture him in a rope that would keep him out for a while. Dawn was sitting and catching her breath in front of the knocked out body of Wally. "OK. Let's see what going on with this weirdo." The aura was joining with Dawn as she was feeling out there.

"Oh. Oh man, ahhh, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

She was lying knocked out next to Wally.

But she had the aura inside her.

This is the brewing of something bigger to come.


	3. Chapter 2: Valerie Foley

_**Chapter 2: Valerie**_

In the Mayor's office, Valerie got a call from the Fentons in regards to Dawn.

"Hello? Is this Val?"

"Yep, is this Sam?"

"Yep" "Hey how's it goin'?"

"Dawn hasn't come back home yet and we're obviously worried. Have you or Tucker seen her?"

"Don't know. Let me ask Tucker. Hey hon, do you know where Dawn Fenton is?" Hearing the name, Tucker was filled with worry, shock and an inquisitive look on his face. He told Val to hang up the phone and talk. When given the full rundown of the situation. Val volunteered to find her and Tucker reluctantly accepted it.

Valerie came to the conclusion that she might be in the Ghost Zone but ever since Dawn entered earlier, Ghost Zone portals have been shut down. Tucker had to leave the office to attend to matters of his position while Valerie had to fix the portal. In the middle of it, she was attacked by a light grey skinned and pink haired Jinx so to speak.

"Where does this portal take you?" Valerie was trying to take the intruder off her. When she did, she asked an obvious question;

"Who are you?"

"I'm Jinx and I really need to get to Jump City. So if you could just-"

"LOCKDOWN LEVEL-C! You're not going anywhere. If you surrender now, nothing bad will happen."

"I'm not gonna back down from some middle aged loser."

Insulted, Valerie went berserk and started pounding on Jinx, almost killing her. She stopped and decided to lock her up in a cell. The Portal started showing signs of it working so Valerie obviously had her gear and headed to what she thought was the Ghost Zone but was transported to another place. The old Fenton house.

Valerie was confused at why she was brought here but she resulted to that the portal is still F'd up. She was inside the house looking for anything that would solve why she's there but alas nothing. She was then up on the roof trying to find some signal of power or electricity because all of her tech was EMP'd when she entered the portal. Then THUNDER struck as that caused another being to pop out of nowhere.

"WHOAH! Who the hell is this? This chick looks like would be Sam's best friend." She was describing a purple cloak wearing and grey skinned sorcerer as she was dizzy and confused.

"Who are you?" Valerie asked.

"I am…Raven."

"Again, that's so Sam-like. How did you get here?"

"Strange visions, my father...and THE RAGE!"

Raven chanted Azarath Metrion Zinthos and blasted Valerie to downtown. When Valerie was on a bunch of rubble or what's left of a building, Raven had the advantage and wanted to kill Valerie with the possessed power she has. Valerie couldn't fight back so she decided to go with the easy route. A Taser. And it actually worked. Raven grabbed Valerie like she was gonna be thrown across the country and out of nowhere, she tasered her successfully. Valerie got time to catch her breath but she could feel the aura being passed from Raven to herself. She looked up in the sky after she heard a screech and saw a green pterodactyl suicide dive her and transform into a human.

"RAVEN! What happened to you" He held Raven in his arms as Raven said unconsciously

"Gar? Beware….the rage."

"The Rage? I presume she's talking about you. WHAT DID YOU TO HER?"

"The same thing I'm gonna do TO YOU!" Valerie lunged at Gar just destroying him and beating him to a help not giving Gar any breathing time and throwing him around like a rag doll. Valerie threw him to a wall but Gar as able to get one in there and it was critical as he shapeshifted to a chameleon and blended in. When Val was confused about where he was, he then turned to a Gorilla behind her and started choking her. When she passed out, Gar let go and went towards Raven.

"Raven, don't speak. It's going to be alright. Imma get you back to the Tower." They then flied away back to Titan Tower.


	4. Chapter 3: Mayor Tucker Foley

_**Chapter 3: Mayor Tucker Foley**_

Tucker drove downtown to where he heard all the destruction was going on. He saw Val lying in defeat and just getting up. Seeing her like that, Tucker ran to her worried as hell.

"Val? What's going on? Why are you at the old Fenton house and what's with all the madness here?" Valerie's eyesight was overpowered by the rage and made her saw someone else that was evil to her.

"VLAD?!"

"Vlad? WHERE?!"

"You've finally come back."

"What are you talking about?"

"This time, you won't get away. FIGHT!"

Tucker was taken by surprise at Valerie's actions. He knew something was wrong so in order to get her head straight maybe he had to fight. Tucker tried his best to avoid Valerie's attacks but what Tucker lacks in brawn, he makes up for it in brains.

Tucker ran away and hid behind an alley way for about 5 minutes trying to trick Valerie and stopping her. He thought one solution; just stealing the Taser in her back compartment. But there was no rope. So of course, he went to his advanced PDA.

He sent soundwave frequencies to her headset which would've led her to another location; distracting her and given the right chance, the Taser would be his. It worked but Tucker just wanted to knock her out of the rage she was in, so he set back the volts. She was out for a while but when an old friend popped through a ghost portal, she was up.

"Danny, freaking, Phantom. Am I glad to see you?" Tucker replied.

"Oh you know it's not every day when you don't hear total anarchy that doesn't involve yourself."

"Ha. ha. ha" replied a now OK Valerie as she got up

"So why did you come right here and not your house?"

"Well, I just took the Infi-Map here as just came back from that giant T over by the mountains in the distance and I thankfully found Dawn."Tucker and Valerie were in relief when they saw Dawn all alive and well but bruised up.

After that little reunion, They were beginning to discuss what's going on with the world.

"So I found a sorcerer and a shapeshifter and you found a cyborg?"

"Exactly. And Dawn says she dealt with a red guy with a lightning bolt on his chest."

"Yeah. After I was helping Ember with the Ghost Zone and their disappearances, we were transported to a forest or whatever."

"We're not dealing with ghosts, that's for sure."

"We need a lot of research on these guys." Said Valerie

"Titan Tower. That's the name of the giant T."

"Alright then. We gotta go back home and talk as a family. See ya guys."

As the Fentons flew off, the Foleys drove off back to the office as they talked about what happened as they were walking in the hallway.

"Look, this was weird. Do you know what happened?"

"I thought you were Vlad. This energy inside of me just changed my vision completely and…look, I'm so sorry."

"It's OK. Now who wants to do what?"

"I'll research Titan Tower in the other room and you can fix the portal."

"Whoopee!" Tucker said with a taste of sarcasm. They got to work on their duties.

"Incredible, the world frequencies are off the charts. If I can just, THERE! It should work A-O-" Tucker turned his back to see a sword to his throat held by the greatest assassin in the world.

"Oh hello."

"What the? Who are you?"

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Slade."

"How did you get passed security?"

"They were way too insulting to be called security. I didn't even have to put up a fight to kill them. You're wondering why I'm here? My headquarters picked up high portal technology in these co-ordinates. And I must say I am impressed. Perhaps if you would be willing, we could join and make some serious business with this."

When Slade's sword was put down to admire the portal, Tucker had the advantage to attack, but he thought that since he looks like a professional ass-kicker, he would kill him in a minute. So he had to think of something. He suddenly felt like punching someone and felt high octane rage inside him and in a sudden frenzy, Tucker was attacking Slade with no sense of regret and he loved it.

Slade didn't know about the rage so he couldn't prepare for the beating he endured. "You want impressive technology? You got it!" He pulled out a Fenton wrist ray and blasted and unconscious Slade to the cell next to Jinx.

"(heavy breathing), alright." Tucker was getting his cool.

"Hey, I heard a lot of stuff going on, what happened?"

"Well, I fought this guy. His name is Slade. He's some assassin or some crap. Alright, have you got any info on that Tower?"

"No. There's nothing about the tower on anything."

"Well, there's only one way to find out. Let's get to the tower." They went through the portal and successfully went to the Titan Tower but in different parts of the tower. "Oh goddamn it! Val, what happened?"

 _"Well, this proves the portal still f'd up. We're in different parts of the Tower."_

"Alright, I'll try to find you." (BEEP). Tucker was stealthily walking around the Tower and saw what he thought were one of the 'invaders'. He attacked her with a wrist ray but she deflected it out the window. Tucker was surprised that she was escorting a prisoner that was a familiar face.

"Johnny 13?"

"You know this man?"

"This is Bad Luck Tuck. I haven't seen his face in 5 years but he's a funny dude and whatever."

"and this tanned freak is?"

"I AM STARFIRE! AND YOU WILL NOT INSULT ME LIKE THAT! YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR ATTACK WITH YOUR LIFE!"

But Tucker was getting really cocky thanks to the previous fights and brushed her off and fought her in a very chill way and resorted to the Taser at an increased volt.

"Hey Val, you'll never guess who I bumped into. Johnny 13."

 _"Oh man, how did he get there?"_

"I was trying to find out the disappearance of Kitty but I stumbled across one of the enemy's husbands and his wife ended up capturing me in a modified Ecto-Ranium handcuff that disables my power and as it seems, we appear to have a common enemy."

"I don't know if I should trust you. What do you think Val?"

 _"Better the devil you know than the devil you don't"_

"Alright then Johnny." Tucker smashed the handcuffs off with a chop.

"Alright Foley, I need to find Clockwork and in order to do that, I need that Infi-Map."

"Clockwork? Oh man."

"Trust me."


End file.
